The 39 Clues Adventure
by NolerRobert
Summary: What happens when Daniel finds out that his school is a Cahill HQ? What happens when Daniel finds out that the whole school are Cahills and he is one, too? What happens when he tries to save Amy and Dan Cahill from the Vespers? Will the Cahills team up with the Madrigals to stop the Vespers?
1. The Surprise

My name is Daniel. This whole story is about the 39 Clues. How I helped them. Read my diary to know the story.

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. After I took a shower, I wore my grey tee shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my slice of pizza from the table and ate it while I took my car keys with my other hand. I pressed a button and a compartment opened up. I went inside the room and turned on the power switch. Lights turned on. I unlocked my car using a button on my keys. The car roared to life. I went inside my new Bugatti EB 16.4 Veyron "Pur Sang" and drove out of my garage. I drove to Syracuse University and parked my car in a parking lot. I locked my car after I got out of it. I walked into the school and towards my locker. I opened it up and a letter dropped out. I picked it up and read it.

To: Daniel Anderson

From: **CLASSIFIED**

I stared at the letter. Why is it _classified_? I shook my head and dumped the letter inside my locker. I grabbed my schoolbooks and a coat from my locker before locking my locker with a lock-pick-proof lock. The bell rang a few minutes later. I walked inside my room and into my seat. I noticed a letter on my table. I read the letter.

To: Daniel Anderson

From: **CLASSIFIED**

I stared at it and crumpled it. I aimed and threw it in the bin. It was 3 meters away from me. I was lucky I took basketball as my sport. The class started. It was about astronomy. I was learning a lot until my friend from behind me gave me a card. I stared at it.

The 39 Clues

Card 27

The code was covered with dust. I wanted to wipe it off when my friend took it back. "Like it, right?" my friend said. "Seriously Johnny. The 39 Clues?" I said to my friend, Johnny. Johnny frowned and sank into his seat. The whole school was playing this card game called 'The 39 Clues'. I think I am the only one thinking the cards were useless. When the class ended, I walked to my locker and opened it up. I gasped as I saw thousands of letters spilling out. All of them were the same.

To: Daniel Anderson

From: **CLASSIFIED**

I stared at it, feeling confused. I tore it open. I stared at the item inside. _A certificate? _I grabbed it and read it.

This letter is for Daniel Anderson. Only for the eyes of Cahills.

Daniel Anderson is chosen to help the Cahills to fight the Vespers. Take this quiz and find out your branch.

Q1: What color is your hair?

Black (2) Brown (3) Green (4) Other

Q2: What is your hobby?

(1) Collecting cards (2) Completing missions (3) Doing science experiments (4) Other

Q3: What is your favorite martial art?

Kung Fu (2) Karate (3) Silat [Malay] (4) Other

Now, count the numbers together and get your answer.

3-5= Lucian

6-8= Janus

9-11= Ekaterina

12= Thomas

Now, please report to your school office.

I took the test and I got 7, which means I am a Janus. My hair is brown, I do science experiments and I do Karate. At the bottom told me to go to my school office. I wonder what I will do there. I reached the office after a while. An office attendant looked up. "May I help you?" she asked. I handed her the certificate. "It told me to go here," I explained. The attendant stared at the certificate. She then turned around and shouted, "Code T3C!" All of a sudden, the attendant pushed me into a couch and the couch flipped over, knocking me into a hole. The hole turned out to be a slide. I slid all the way into a room. I stared at the room in awe. It's a huge room. It's a HQ! I stood up and walked forward, still looking around. I accidentally bumped into someone. It was Johnny! "Hey Daniel!" he greeted, then went off. I walked forward, careful not to bump into anyone. I met all my friends and classmates. I walked towards a sign that said:

**New Recruits Training Session**

(Into that elevator)

I looked to my left. There was an elevator. I pressed a button and a hole underneath me opened. I fell all the way down and onto a mattress. I stood up and looked around. "Wow," I said in awe. The room was a garden, filled with magnificent flowers and butterflies. Bees went from flower to flower, pollinating them. I walked forward and met my Physical Education teacher, Mr. Wilson. "Hey Daniel! What brings you here to the Cahills HQ?" he asked. "Well, I got this letter and…" I began, but Mr. Wilson interrupted me. "Yeah. I know, all the kids went here like that," he said. I stared at him. "Okay… can I start the recruit training?" I asked. Mr. Wilson laughed. "Of course!" he said. I followed him into a room. He gave me a hair dryer. "This is a gadget that can shoot fire. Just aim and pull the trigger," he explained. He placed a dummy 3 meters away from me. I aimed and pulled the trigger. Fire came out of the gadget and burned the dummy's head. "Headshot!" my teacher shouted. I placed the gadget on a table. Mr. Wilson tossed a packet of chewing gum at me. I caught it. "Chew the gum and spit it at the dummy! The gum will penetrate it like a bullet!" he explained. I opened the packet and popped a gum in my mouth. I chewed a few times and shot it at the dummy's body, where the heart is suppose to be. "Good work!" my teacher applauded. I agreed. As a recruit, I was amazing. Mr. Wilson threw a marshmallow packet. "Chew it, spit and the marshmallow will turn into a pillow! Good if you are falling from a building!" he explained. He brought me to the rooftop. Below was a place to land. "Jump!" Mr. Wilson instructed. I jumped off the rooftop. I opened the packet of marshmallow and chewed it. I spat it at the ground. It turned huge. I landed on it and didn't feel hurt. But I was dizzy, so I vomited on the huge marshmallow. The next few gadgets were quite easy to control. There was a grapple hook, a knife in the shape of a ruler, a hidden camera in a pen and a bomb in a suitcase that explodes when someone opens the suitcase. My teacher introduced an awesome gadget to me. It's a tracker on the lead of the pencil. When someone draws something using the pencil, the pencil mark on the paper is a tracker. You can track the enemy using that. Then, the training was finally complete. I went back to the HQ to look for missions.


	2. Mission Complete

I was walking to the place where missions were listed, but a guy stopped me. "Yo man! You can't just barge in there, dude!" Brian, my classmate, said. "Move aside Brian," I instructed, but to no avail. "Dude. You must tell 'em your branch, choose a mission from the screen and go! That's all you must do, bro!" he explained. I pushed him aside. I somehow listened to his instructions. "Branch?" asked the computer. "Janus," I replied. "ID?" the computer asked again. _ID? _What is my ID? I just told the computer my Passport ID. A screen in front of me showed different kinds of Janus missions. I chose the mission the Cahills just posted a few minutes ago. Operation Dingo. The screen turned off. "Welcome, Daniel "Burn" Anderson," the computer greeted. The computer briefed me on my mission, that is, to take out a Vesper. Diagrams popped on the screen. "We recently tracked down a Vesper, which is in Australia. We sent men there, but they went back empty handed. When another man went there, he got killed. His last words were, 'The dingoes…' then the line was cut. That's why we named it, 'Operation Dingo'" the computer explained. "Here are your gadgets." I saw a table in front of me open. There was a bomb suitcase, the fireball hair dryer, the marshmallow, the chewing gum bullet and a chip. "What's the chip for?" I asked the computer. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," replied the computer. Then the computer showed me my uniform. It's a black spy costume, similar to Hawkeye's. Inside the uniform pockets were more gadgets. When I wore the uniform, I felt like a real secret agent. The ground underneath me opened. I jumped back. A platform came out, and my car came out. I unlocked my car and it roared to life. I had a feeling that this mission would be worth it. The computer told me to drive into The 39 Clues private jet. It will bring me to Australia to start my mission. I drove outside and saw the jet. I pulled a trigger, and it zoomed into the plane. I parked my car in the jet and went up to the seats. I checked the card the computer gave me earlier. Seat 27. I sat inside and found Johnny beside me. "What's up, Daniel?" my friend greeted. Beside him was Brian. "What's up, yo?" he greeted. I looked around. "They didn't give us a suitcase for stuff?" I asked. Johnny smiled and stood up. He grabbed a suitcase from the pilot. He gave it to me. A tag said, "To Daniel." Inside the suitcase were all my clothes and shoes and stuff. "Thanks man. Even if you broke through my house to get my stuff, thanks," I thanked Johnny. "It's not just me. Brian tagged along," he explained. "Thanks, Brian," I thanked Brian. The plane took off after a few minutes. We fell asleep when it turned into night. We woke up in Australia. I looked outside. "Mates, I present you Australia," I said in my Australian accent. We got into my car (since the rest don't have one) and I drove out of the jet. While I was driving, Johnny whispered to my ear. "We need a place to stay for the night, because it's in the evening already." "We need to camp out," I replied, still focusing on the road. There was silence after that. I think Johnny fainted. He isn't really an outdoor person. Brian was just pointing out marvelous sights and animals. "Hey isn't that a _pooca_?" Brian asked, pointing to something that looks like a kangaroo. "What's a _pooca_?" Johnny asked. "A _pooca_ is a bunny as tall as a kangaroo," Brian explained. "Mm hm," I muffled. We drove all the way to Uluru. It's already dark. I parked the car next to the huge hill. I walked around and grabbed some sticks and two flints. I also grabbed some stones. I made a fire by striking the two flints together. We sat there for a moment. Johnny looked in his backpack and got three apples. He shared them with all of us. "Thanks, Johnny," me and Brian thanked Johnny at the same time. "Anytime," Johnny replied. He set up a tent for us to sleep in. We slept soundly after I put out the fire. I dreamt about me completing the mission and getting a reward. I smiled as I slept. I woke up at dawn. I then woke everyone else up. "Come on! We got a mission to complete," I urged them to get up. Johnny got up quickly. "Yeah!" he agreed. He went out, then fell in. "Ouch!" he whimpered, rubbing his stomach. "What happened?" I asked. He pointed outside. I got ready my fists. I barged out and punched the mysterious creature in the face. The creature whimpered and hopped away. I stared at it. It was a _kangaroo_! "Johnny! It's just a kangaroo!" I called out. He poked his head out. Then he walked out. "Johnny!" I shouted in alarm. Johnny froze. I ducked and grabbed something which was under his foot. "You almost stepped on this _echidna_," I said, stroking its pointy fur. Brian got out of the tent and stared at the mammal. "Whoa, dude! You found an _echidna_!" Brian applauded. I set the echidna down and dismantled the tent. I found something under the tent. I immediately backed away. "A _taipan_! One of the most **poisonous** snakes in the world!" I explained. My friends backed away, too. I shifted the tent away from the snake. I dismantled the tent and we carefully went inside the car. I drove away from Uluru. "So Johnny, what's this mission about?" I asked Johnny. He opened his book. "Dingo is a dog that howls but doesn't bark," he explained. My mind roared to life for a moment. I immediately turned left. I saw a herd of dingoes on my right. I parked at the road shoulder. I got out. My friends followed. I walked towards one dingo. I patted it's head. It licked me. I walked towards a large stone nearby. I looked around the stone and found what I wanted to see. A small V letter on the stone. I looked around again, and saw a keyhole. I got back to my friends. "Does anyone have a lock-pick I could borrow?" I asked. Brian shook his head. Johnny nodded his head and passed me his lock-pick. I walked back towards the stone and lock-picked the keyhole. I heard a click and the stone moved aside. Under the stone was a hole. I jumped inside the hole and my friends followed. While we were sliding down, I reached for my ruler knife. We landed on gravel. There was a door in front of us. I lock-picked the door and gave Johnny back the lock-pick. We barged in and I held my knife tightly. In front of us there was a nerd with glasses. He stared at us, then he laughed evily. Johnny grumbled in his fighting position. "Not Evan Tolliver," he whispered to himself. "Who's that?" I asked, still in my fighting position. "Amy Cahill's old boyfriend. Now Amy dumped him," Johnny explained. "She's now my girlfriend," Brian concluded. Johnny and I stared at Brian. Brian just laughed. "Nah, Amy's with Ian Kabra. Dude, I fooled you!" Brian laughed harder. We continued focusing on Evan. "Well, well, well. Looks like the Cahills Amy hired are here," Evan cackled. He snapped, and more people joined Evan. "More of those slimy Vespers," I whispered to myself. What did the computer say? Take out a Vesper. There he is. I made a signal that says, 'Come get me'. Evan sent a man to attack me. He charged. I ducked one of his punches and kicked him. He landed on the ground. Evan sent more men. I jumped and kicked all of the men. The last one was stabbed. I looked up at Evan. "I want more," I said. Evan himself charged at us. We went to our fighting position. We charged too. Johnny ducked his punch. While Evan was trying to punch Johnny, Brian kicked him. He groaned. I did a somersault and kicked him in the face. He then fainted. I took out the gadget that contacts the HQ. "We got Evan Tolliver, the Vesper," I explained. A moment later, a helicopter arrived. A guard came out of it. "Good work, kids. Now's the time for you to get back home and relax," he rewarded us with a small dingo sculpture made out of clay. They sent us home shortly after that.


	3. Cobra Odds

At home, I took a shower and got to bed. I realized that my pillow was pretty hard. I looked what was under my pillow. It was a card! I took the card out. It was the first clue I earned from The 39 Clues! I'm qualified in the clue hunt! I cheered softly before going back to sleep. Early in the morning, I wore my usual clothing. I drove my car to the school. After school ended, I walked towards the school office. I sat down on the couch and it pushed me to the hole. I slid all the way to the HQ. I was in a good mood today, since I got a card. So I went to the mission area. I told them my branch and ID. I chose the new mission called 'Cobra Odds'. I didn't know what it meant, but I trained how to charm snakes when I was in India around 10 years ago. I went to the briefing station. I was briefed by Dan and Amy Cahill. Dan told me about Natalie Kabra being held captive in India. Amy informed me about Ian Kabra also being held captive in another place around India. 'Looks like I have to save them both' I thought to myself. They gave me a snake charmer and a new gadget in a shape of a flare that pops out a shield. I grabbed my stuff and wore my usual clothes. Destination: India! The private jet sent me around the world to the place where there are snakes, curry and other stuff. The private jet driver gave me a certificate for a hotel in India. I saw the hotel and checked in. I entered room '383' and stared at it in awe. It was a five-star hotel, but looked more like a ten-star resort! I unpacked my things and grabbed my gadgets. I changed to my spy uniform. I waited until night and secretly went out through the window. I checked the phone Amy gave me. It showed me directions to Natalie. I walked silently to the harbor. I looked around for a moment. I didn't see anyone. I took out my phone and messaged Dan.

Dan, Natalie is not here. Are you sure the map is correct? Daniel.

I waited for a minute and got a message.

Really? I'll see the tracker. Wait, Natalie is in front of you! Dan

Natalie isn't in front of me. I took a step forward. I was about to whip out my phone when the ground under me crumbled and I fell inside. I landed on gravel. I stood up and stretched my back. I looked around. I'm in some kind of room. I heard a hissing sound. I looked what was behind me. There was a snake! Behind the snake was a girl shivering. "Natalie Kabra?" I asked. The girl looked up at me and nodded. I stared at the snake. I took out my snake charmer. I was about to sing a note when Natalie interrupted me. "If you charm the snake, it will get more furious and will attack you!" she warned. I placed the snake charmer in my pocket. I racked my brain. I thought of ways to scare the snake, but I think those solutions are wrong. I suddenly found out a way to scare it off. I stamped my foot on the ground and it slithered away. It was startled by the vibrations of the floor. I waited for the snake to go away. I walked up to Natalie and untied her. She got up and brushed the dirt off herself. I was waiting for a 'thank you' but she didn't give me one. "Let's get out of here," she said. She climbed the wall and got up to the harbor. I climbed the wall too, and joined Natalie. We ran away into my hotel room. She took a shower and wore the same clothes she wore before. At that time, it was already in the morning. I was tired, so I fell asleep. Natalie fell asleep, too. We woke up at night. A good time to look for Ian. "Where is your brother?" I asked. "We need to go to the Strahan harbor," she explained. I checked my map. It's not far from the hotel. We set off. We walked for a while. Natalie got stuck in mud puddles twice. I need to brush spiders off my shoulder twice. Finally, we reached the harbor. It was dawn. We hurried there. I looked around. I saw a staircase that goes downwards. We went down. I looked around the room we are in. There was a door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I didn't bring a lock-pick. Natalie shoved me aside as she took out a pin. She lock-picked the keyhole using the pin. We entered the room. Ian Kabra was at the end of the room, and was also guarded by a cobra. I ran to the cobra and tried to stamp the floor. Ian interrupted me. "Stamping the floor will cause the cobra to turn furious," he explained. I rolled my eyes and took out my snake charmer. I charmed the snake and it was hypnotized. "Well, that was easy," I complimented. I untied Ian. I didn't expect a 'thank you' but Ian said it. "No problem," I replied. I messaged Amy to send a boat right away. She said it will come in ten minutes. We walked upstairs and found some Vespers waiting for us. The leader walked forward. "Another Cahill?" he said. "Who's that?" I asked Ian, going into my fighting position. "Casper Wyoming, a Vesper who tried to kill Amy and Dan," Ian replied. Natalie smirked at Ian. "Good thing you said Amy first," she teased. Ian blushed. "Attack!" commanded Casper. The other Vespers came to attack. We fought the Vespers with all our might. I did a somersault and kicked a Vesper from behind. The Vespers got defeated, leaving only Casper. He smiled, and other Vespers who were hiding in buildings came out. We were surrounded. I heard a soft motor sound. I smiled. "Just in time," I whispered to myself. I kicked the Vespers who were in the way. There was a motorboat at the harbor. Ian, Natalie and I jumped inside and the driver drove away. The Vespers who tried to come in fell inside the ocean. I looked at the harbor. The Vespers took out something and turned it on. A motorboat formed. "What a cool gadget," Natalie thought out loud. They were trying to catch up with us. Then they started to take out guns. "Duck!" I shouted, and everyone ducked. The windshield for our boat broke. More bullets spat at the boat. I took out the rod shield. I turned it on, and the whole boat got covered by a shield that reflected the bullets of the Vespers. When they caught up with us, they tried to jump in but got reflected by the shield. They were out swimming with the fishes. I went to the driver's cabin and turn up the throttle. We were going on high speed. We slowed down when we nearly reached the harbor. We stopped at the harbor. I turned off the shield. "Thanks," I thanked the driver. "Anytime," replied the driver. We got to the hotel. I changed to my usual wear and we checked out. We waited for the private jet to land, and we entered it. We flew back to the HQ. When we got there, everyone applauded us. Natalie looked around and smiled at Dan. He smiled back. They got close to each other. Before Dan knew what was happening, Natalie punched Dan. "Ow! What's that for?" Dan asked Natalie. "I'm happy to torture you again!" Natalie replied. She chased Dan away. Ian smiled, and walked towards Amy. Amy smiled. Then they hugged each other. The rest applauded. I got back home. I looked under my pillow, and there it is. Another clue! Beside the clue was a souvenir. It was a snake made out of clay. I placed the snake on display. I kept the new clue in my clue box. I then went to bed.


	4. Extreme Clue Hunt

I woke up by the sound of my Spy Phone ringing. It was dawn. I picked up the call. "Hello?" I asked. "Daniel, there's an emergency!" I immediately got out of bed. "Amy?" I asked. "Yes. A Cahill clue open to every branch was stolen from the Vespers, and we need your help!" her voice screamed through my phone. "I'm coming," I said. I hung up and got showered. I ate breakfast and drove to the university. The school bell was ringing non-stop. I parked my car and got to the HQ. The agents are running around, grabbing weapons and wearing uniforms. I hurried to the briefing station. Amy and Dan were waiting for me. "Right on time," Dan said. Amy was a bit pale. "Daniel, I will brief you on this mission," Amy started to explain. "The Vespers broke into this HQ. They stole a very secret clue. We don't know where they hid it, so agents all around the world are looking for it. But some agents are not. Those people are the Holts," she began. I took out my phone and searched 'Holts'. The internet showed me pictures and information. I looked up when Amy continued. "We need you to go to that mansion and find out why are they not searching for the clue. Bring Johnny and Brian along, since I sometimes see you three always hanging out," she finished briefing. The gadgets she gave me were lock-picks, grapple hooks, a device that could open briefs and an electric staff as a weapon. I dragged Johnny and Brian to the mission. I checked the map to the Holts mansion. I drove there. I parked in front of the gate. Brian, Johnny and I were about to open the gate when a voice stopped us. "Don't you dare go inside my family's mansion," a female voice said. A girl stepped in front of us. I checked my phone. Then I looked at the girl. "You must be Reagan Holt," I said. She nodded. Brian rolled his eyes. "Why am I the only person always on a mission and always got stopped by girls?" Brian said out loud. Reagan smirked. "Well, then I'll call my brother," she said. "Hey Hamburger!" she shouted to her brother. Hamilton Holt came. "What do you dudes want?" he asked. "Why are you not searching for the lost clue?" I asked. He turned pale. "None of your business. Now get out of here," he instructed, as he returned to his little sister. I looked at Hamilton. He secretly went through a hole and got into the mansion. When it was clear, I brought my friends through the hole. We secretly went to the front door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I took out my lock-pick and lock-picked the door. Unfortunately, the door could not be lock-picked. I took out my grapple hook. I grabbed Johnny's hand and he grabbed Brian's hand. We got up to a window. We stood on the ledge. I lock-picked the window and we went inside. There was no one in the room. We heard someone climbing up the stairs. We hid behind a couch. A little girl came and noticed the open window. She closed it. I looked at my phone. That girl was Madison Holt. Once she got downstairs again, we got up. I went to the first door I saw. It was not locked. I went inside. There was no one. I got to a brief I saw at the end of the room. I used the gadget that could open briefs. I placed a part of the device into my ear, the other part on the brief. I began turning the brief code thing. I heard a click through the device in my ear and I opened the brief. Inside was a letter. I took it out. I began reading it to my friends.

_Dear Holts,_

_We know where you are. Do not search for the clue we stole, or we will shoot a missile at your beloved mansion. Keep all Cahills away from this letter. We will not tell you the location of the clue, just in case you betray us. Keep this letter in a brief._

_The Vespers_

Once I finished reading it, the door opened. Reagan was staring at us with her mouth opened. She then became angry. "Look what you've done! Now they'll shoot a missile at us!" she tried to attack us, but we dodged. "Reagan! Calm down!" Brian tried. But that girl was a tough Tomas. She would never forgive anyone. We kept dodging her attacks, until I finally gave up dodging and just tackled her. She fell on the ground. She stayed on the ground. A tear went down from her eye. She sniffed a little. I was confused. Holts were very tough, and Reagan was the toughest. But now, she's crying. I stared at her, and my face softened. I looked back at my friends. "We must stop those Vespers. We must get the clue and destroy the missile," I told them. I looked back at Reagan. She must've overheard us. "I'm coming too," she said. We went out. Madison and Hamilton saw us and glared at Reagan. "No time to explain. Just follow us!" she instructed. Then she shouted, "Mom! We're going out for a while! Maybe three hours!" Then we got outside. "There's one problem," I said. "Where are the Vespers?" Reagan hid a smile. She ran out of the gate and continued running. We followed her. "How did you know the location?" Hamilton asked. "Ever since the Vesper's letter, I located the Vespers location," replied Reagan. She went to an old warehouse. We went inside. I took out my electric staff. We looked around. I noticed a trapdoor on the floor. I opened it up. We went inside. There was a cannon inside the room. Reagan hacked the cannon to spoil it while the rest of us look around the room. At the end of the room was a door. I looked through the keyhole. There was a long table and Vespers having lunch. Reagan finished hacking the cannon and went to the door. She pulled the doorknob and the door opened. We went into our fighting position. The Vespers noticed us and charged. I ducked and gave Johnny a boost. He jumped on my back and jumped down, kicking two Vespers down. I stood up and used my staff to electrocute the Vespers who were charging at me. At the end of the table was none other than Casper Wyoming! He glared at us and charged. I hit my staff at him but he dodged. While he dodged, I stepped on his back and jumped down. I hit him in the back. He got electrocuted and fell to the ground. Once all the Vespers were down, I went to the briefcase on the table. I opened it up. "Oh my god!" I shouted. Inside was a bomb! Ten seconds started once I opened it. "Run!" I shouted. We ran and climbed through the trapdoor. We ran until we were outside the warehouse. It exploded then. I took out my spy phone. I called Amy. "We rescued the Holts from the Vespers, but the missing clue is still missing," I said. "OK, bring the Holts to the HQ. I'll meet you there," she replied. I hung up. We got back to my car. We drove back to the HQ. It has been a long day. Amy told us to go back home and sleep. I got back to my house and fell asleep. I woke up by the sound of my spy phone ringing. It was at dawn. I answered the call. "Hello?" I asked, half asleep. "The clue! The clue was found!" a voice shouted. "How?" I asked, being curious. "We sent men to check out the exploded warehouse. It seems like the clue was bomb-proof! They brought it back!" Amy replied. "Can I sleep?" I asked. "Sure," she replied. I hung up and fell asleep again. I woke up, being late for school. I got to the HQ. They shared with me the clue. Now, I have the fourth clue. I got back home and kept a copy of the fourth clue in my clue box. I then got to the living room in my house and started watching TV.


End file.
